


I Ain't Never Did This Before, No

by evenkosegruppa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenkosegruppa/pseuds/evenkosegruppa
Summary: ' soooo, you don't have to answer this butyou ever had sex before?'Isak and Even have maths together and they send notes in class. Fic inspired by Wet Dreamz - J. Cole.





	I Ain't Never Did This Before, No

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever and I'm kinda anxious about posting this haha.  
> English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll change them!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this and it doesn't disappoint you, I'd love to know what you thought of the fic on the comments :)

i.

 

When Even started classes at Nissen he never thought he'd like and wait anxiously for math lessons. The first day he had that class he was late -he's still getting used to the different buildings of the school, leave him be- and the only available seat was one that was almost at the back of the classroom.

A blond boy was sitting there, staring at his worksheet with a confused face. The boy had heard the teacher talking but didn't look up until he heard a "go and sit next to Isak, he's over there." Even just nodded and dragged himself and his things to the desk, smiling when he sat next to Isak. From the second they introduced each other it was like they immediately clicked off, as cheesy as it sounds it's like their friendship was meant to be.

After they talked for a little while the teacher made them shut up but that didn't stop them. Isak pretend to write something on his worksheet until the teacher stopped looking at them. After a few minutes, Isak looked back at Even with a straight face as he said "How do you count cows?" Even just looked at him his eyebrows raising a little while he asked"Uh, I don't think I know. How?" He just kept looking at him with a serious face, "With a cow-culator!" Isak knew that this was probably one of the worst jokes out there (the first time someone said it to him, he was 5 and thought it was the funniest thing in the world) but still, he wanted to tell it to Even.

Even bit his lip, staying quiet for a couple of seconds before he burst in a laugh. "Hva faen? Where did that horrible joke come from?" He said between laughs, smiling when Isak started laughing with him. He lightly tapped Even's arm when the teacher started to go on a rant on how they weren't paying attention, trying to stop his laugh. That day their friendship began. They didn't have much lessons together and they didn't saw each other during breaks or lunch as both of them had their respective group of friends but the times they were together in math class they talked and laughed, making up for the time they didn't spend together.

Even was probably going to fail math because of this but honestly, he didn't care at all.

 

ii.

 

Isak would be lying if he said he hated maths. Since Even sat next to him, math quickly became his favorite subject. About 3 weeks have gone by since the first time they spoke and now they were really close friends, the only problem was their teacher. After their third class together he had gotten really mad, almost making them have detention, so they decided to start talking through notes.

Yes, it sounds a bit tedious but it was worth it. Isak loved talking to Even and even if his hand hurt after writing so many notes during the class he wasn't going to complain.

_'no bad joke today?'_ Said the note Even handed to him.

_'haha no, i tried to come up with something but i couldn't. sorry to disappoint'_

Since the 'cow-culator joke' it had become some sort of ritual for them to have Isak saying bad math related jokes and having Even laugh his ass off in class. But for about three classes Isak hadn't done it, this was because his head was in other place. Let's clear this up a bit, Isak knew he liked boys -he had a crush on his best friend, Jonas, before Even showed up on the school. He wasn't out to anyone but he didn't have a problem with it, his only problem was not knowing if Even was into boys as well (or particularly, him). During the times they had talked, Even had mentioned some of his previous crushes, which sadly were all girls. But still, he flirted a bit with Isak through the notes, this confused Isak, a lot.

_'tsk, disappoint? don't say that. anyways, what's up with you lately? anything you want to talk about?'_ Even wrote back after a moment.

' _no, don't worry. there's been a lot going out but im okay, don't worry :)'_

_'you know you can tell me about it when you feel ready. i hate seeing you sad and pouty all the time (although your pout is quite adorable)'_

There it was again! Even being flirty with him. Isak felt how Even watched him while he read the note. His cheeks probably were super red, he felt them burn a bit. Isak looked at Even before he started to write an answer, a sudden burst of confidence in him.

_'you can't just call me cute in the middle of class, even. stop flirting with me if you're not going to do anything about it'_

_'who says i'm not going to do anything about it?'_

 

iii.

 

After that notes exchange it was pretty clear that they liked each other. Now they talked more than ever and Isak didn't complain when Even wrote flirty things (now through text too). Last week they had hung out after school, they went to Even's house and they kissed for the first time. Isak was about to go back home when Even moved closer and pecked his lips, it was a bit clumsy but to Isak it had been the best kiss ever. From that day on, Even teased Isak with notes that said stuff like 'i still need you to watch those movies i told you about, you should come to my house to see them just so i can kiss you goodbye again' or things like the one Even just sent:

'you look so fucking good today, i just want to kiss you everywhere'

Isak grinned to himself, biting his lip a little. He tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but ended up grabbing his pen and writing a new note for Even. He wanted to tease Even as well, even if it was a little bit.

_'hold kjeft!!!_

_soooo, you don't have to answer this but_

_you ever had sex before?'_

When Even read the note, he blushed a bit. He had told Isak about his previous crushes and girlfriends before so he probably thought that Even had sex with them but the truth was that he was still a virgin. Maybe Isak wasn't a virgin and that's why he was asking? He had never lied to Isak so he didn't know why he quickly wrote a,

_'of course i had sex before, i'm like a pro at it'_

_'oh, a pro? well if that's so i want you to show me. i'll be alone for the weekend so you could come over on saturday.'_

Isak's face and part of his neck was red, he had never blushed so hard but he tried to play it cool. When the bell rang, he got up and grabbed his things, glancing back at Even who was still kinda shocked by the note. "I can text you my address and all that if you're interested," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the classroom, his heart thumping against his chest.

 

iv.

 

The rest of the week passed by uneventful. Isak was 90% sure he had freaked out Even with the note he had sent him. When saturday came, Isak woke up around midday because he felt his phone buzzing. He sleepily grabbed his phone, his eyes widening a bit when he saw that it was Even asking him if they were going to 'hang out later' He quickly replied to him, texting his address and telling him to come by around 7.

"Fuck," Isak said and quickly got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was ready he practically ran to his room so he could clean up a bit 'just in case' he thought.

Once everything was ready, he laid on his couch and scrolled through his phone. When he checked the time it was already 6.55 and honestly, this was the most nervous he's ever been. He sat up a bit straighter and looked outside the window as he waited and waited. Those five minutes were probably the longest five minutes and he felt like he was going to explode, his heart beating a bit faster than usual when he heard a knock on the door.

Isak got up, quickly adjusting his shirt before opening the door. He stared at Even for a second before he spoke up, a bit of tension between them "Halla." He said as he stared up at Even, gulping when he took a step closer to him. They barely had time to say anything but hi before Even leaned down and captured his lips with Isak's.

They clumsily walked back inside, Isak's arms wrapped around Even's neck as they kissed. "I've been wanting to kiss you again since that day at my house," Even murmured against his lips,tugging and sucking a bit at Isak's bottom little. Isak whimpered and looked at him, "You can kiss me all you want now, Even." With this Isak grabbed Even's hand and pulled him towards his room, stopping every few steps as they kept kissing and touching each other.

Once they made it to Isak's room they laid down on the bed, Even on top of Isak as they made out as if their lives depended on it. They only pulled away to remove their shirts before Isak pulled Even down, deeply kissing him. He moaned against his lips when he felt Even's tongue gliding against his own, their hips grinding in a steady rhythm. Even broke the kiss after a moment and kissed down Isak's neck, he has to admit that when he got here he was so nervous but now it was like all his worries disappeared and this felt so right for him.

Isak rested a hand on Even back while he felt Even's hand sneak into his pants and palming him through his boxers. "F-fuck, Even.. wait.." Isak panted, looking at Even when he stopped moving his hand. "Was this too much? Shit, baby..." He murmured. "No, I just need to tell you that uh..I've never done this before so maybe uh... maybe we don't have to go all the way?" Isak said, his voice a bit shaky from how fast his heart was beating. Even nodded and pecked Isak's lips "We can do whatever you want, Isak."

He smiled against Even's lips and tangled his fingers on his hair as he pulled him down for another kiss. Soon they were grinding their hips again, moaning against each others mouth. Isak quickly moved his hips up to meet Even's, tugging at his hair as he started to get closer to reach his orgasm. He'd be embarrassed to come this quickly but come on! He's a horny teenager that has his crush doing things to him he never thought would happen, sue him.

Even started grinding his hips faster, his hands tightly grabbing Isak's hips. He had his face buried on his neck now, panting and murmuring things like "you're so beautiful' or straight up dirty things which he assumes Isak likes because of how softly he moans when he hears him. Soon Isak let out a slightly louder moan as he came, still moving his hips to bring Even over the edge too, which happened after just a couple of minutes.

They stayed like that for a moment before Isak let out a laugh, running his fingers through Even's hair. "I really wanna change my underwear now," he said and smiled when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and Even cuddling him."Hm, do that later. We'll cuddle now," he said. They didn't speak again for solid five minutes before Isak heard Even say "Y'know.. I was lying about the whole being a 'pro at sex' thing." He admitted, biting his lip when he saw Isak raising his eyebrows as he continued talking. "I just wanted to give this sort of cool vibe, I guess.But uh... maybe next time we'll figure out how sex works and we'll have the time of our lives?" Even chuckled as he looked at him. "

Yeah, yeah. We'll figure out those things together," Isak smiled at him lovingly."Also, next time, huh? Are you already planning that?" He said jokingly. "Of course, I wouldn't miss the opportunity of being with in any way that's possible. I just like you so much." Even said and leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Isak's.

 

"That's a great thing then," he whispered, leaning up to peck his lips twice. " 'Cause I like you too, ever since the first second I laid my eyes on you."


End file.
